


General Danvers Zombie AU

by evilregal07



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Gen, General Danvers Week, general danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 23:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7012870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilregal07/pseuds/evilregal07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for General Danvers Week, Day 8: Creator's Choice. Zombie AU is pretty self-explanatory. This is Alex and Astra's first meeting. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	General Danvers Zombie AU

**Author's Note:**

> I can't get the formatting to cooperate with me. I'll try to fix it later.

General Danvers Week – Day 8 Creator’s Choice  
Alex Danvers crept around the back of a dirty van that looked as though it had not moved in ages. She heard them before she saw them. Of course they couldn’t talk anymore, all they could do was make this horrible raspy sound. When she finally caught sight of them, they were closing in on the most beautiful woman Alex had ever seen.  
She was only slightly taller than Alex, but older. Everything from her boots to her shirt was solid black and looked like it might have all been one piece. Her sculpted face was framed by long ringlets of brunette hair, with a shocking streak of white on one side. It was different, but didn’t take from her beauty. If anything, it only enhanced it. Her thin lips were pressed closed, as her green eyes scanned the creatures surrounding her without noticing the woman watching her. Suddenly she whirled into motion.  
Alex hadn’t seen where the knives in her hands had come from, but she watched as the woman twirled and jabbed with an almost inhuman speed. The walkers started dropping like flies around her, but she still had a hoard to fight through if she was going to make her way out of this alive. Alex knew that this woman could be dangerous. Hell, she could see it. The quickly falling zombies around her were proof of that. Still, she couldn’t just stand aside while a person was being attacked. She wasn’t like everyone else. She pulled a knife from one side and her gun from the other as she rushed into the fray.  
The first gunshot distracted the other woman long enough for her to glance in Alex’s direction. She hurriedly scanned Alex from head to toe, taking in her short hair, dirty black tee and her tight, ripped jeans. Alex thought she saw a ghost of a smile grace her lips before she turned her attention back to the dead ones.  
The two women made short work of the remaining walkers. When the last one fell the long-haired woman took one last glance at Alex and turned to walk away.  
“Wait!” Alex called. The woman stopped, but didn’t turn back around. “You’re just gonna leave?”  
“I hope you weren’t expecting a thank you,” she yelled back.  
Alex smiled, but was thankful the other woman didn’t see it. She hadn’t talked to another person in weeks. “I don’t know what I was expecting,” she said honestly. “We could start with your name?”  
She finally turned and smirked. “Astra. My name is Astra. And you, brave one, what shall I call you?”  
“Alex. Alex Danvers,” she replied, as she straightened her back.  
“Well, watch your back Alex Danvers. It’s not safe to be out here alone.”  
“You’re alone,” she retorted before she could stop herself.  
“Am I?” Astra raised a brow.  
“I – “ Alex looked around, now unsure and uneasy. “Well, I thought you were when no one came to help you.”  
“If you think I needed help, you were not paying attention.”  
Alex felt as though she were being scolded by a teacher, which must have brought on her sarcastic reply. “Well, you’re welcome.”  
“Do you have a family somewhere nearby?” Astra suddenly asked.  
“Uh… yeah. They’re close by,” Alex lied. “Why?”  
“Like I said, brave one, it isn’t safe out here alone. And you’re alone, aren’t you?” She crossed her arms as if she dared Alex to lie again.  
Alex knew she was caught. “Look, I only lied because I’ve learned not to trust anyone in this world. There are awful people out there.”  
“There have always been awful people,” Astra replied. “It’s just more noticeable now that people have stopped trying to hide their demons. I never did trust people, not even before. Come with me, Alex. We have a safe place to stay and you shouldn’t be on your own.”  
“We?” she asked.  
“My niece and I. You’re about the same age as Kara, and I’m certain that she would appreciate company that isn’t me.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Of course I’m sure. You’re safe to bring home. If you had wanted to hurt anyone, you wouldn’t have helped me.”  
“I thought you didn’t need any help.” Alex teased.  
Astra smiled. “I assure you I didn’t, but you didn’t know that, and for that I suppose I do owe you my thanks.”  
Alex smiled again. She almost felt guilty. The world had gone to hell in just a matter of weeks. She’d lost everyone she’d ever known, but here she was smiling like a goofball at a woman she knew nothing about. She couldn’t explain it, but for the first time in a long time she had the feeling that everything was going to be okay.


End file.
